


Драбблы по HQ!! - разное

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько не связанных между собой драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Все впереди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ушивака/Ойкава

Ушиджима большой и тяжелый: пригвождает собой к постели, вдавливает в прогибающийся матрас и взглядом приковывает лучше всяких наручников. Он каменно спокойный и молчаливый, и Ойкаве большого труда стоит его собственное молчание.  
Его распирает сказать много бессмысленных ненужных слов.  
"Ушивака-чан, ты хочешь меня раздавить?"  
"Я тебе не мешаю?"  
И коронное: "Ушивака-чан, а что ты собрался со мной делать?"  
Последнее, следует признать, беспокоит Ойкаву сильнее всего. Он не дурак, у него богатый опыт серфинга по сайтам с порно, но еще никогда его не вдавливал в постель парень.  
Это странное ощущение: вместо округлых грудей и бедер - жесткие тренированные мышцы, каменный пресс, внушительный скользкий член - мягким движением по бедру, оставляя за собой влажную размазанную дорожку.  
Студеный воздух плещет по полу, забирается на кровать, покусывает голые лодыжки. Ойкава молчит и ежится до тех пор, пока Ушиджима не замечает:  
\- Тебе холодно.  
И не опускает горячие ладони на напрягшийся живот, не лезет в трусы и не обхватывает член - уверенно, сильно и стыдно.  
\- Да что ты!.. - выдыхает, не сдержавшись, Ойкава, и прячет пылающее лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Он не хочет поддаваться этой горячке: вообще-то, Ушиджима ему даже не нравится. Просто на него хочется смотреть, а когда совместная командная вечеринка рассасывается, выбрасывая их в чью-то комнату - его хочется задеть. Словом или прикосновением. Слова почему-то приводят его в постель, поэтому теперь Ойкава молчит. Ушиджима медленно произносит:  
\- Я все сделаю сам.  
И действительно делает все, чтобы Ойкава как можно позже понял, что происходит. Когда он выныривает из странного полупьяного состояния, на нем остаются только трусы, а Ушиджима тяжелый и похож на гору.  
Если бы Ойкаве нравились парни, он смог бы выйти из положения. Но теперь он смотрит и не знает, чего хочет больше - выскочить отсюда с ором или поддаться и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
Ушиджима дрочит ему - непривычно сильно сжимая ствол, - и Ойкава мог бы почувствовать себя жертвой, если бы не накрыл его руку своей. Он говорит:  
\- Медленнее.  
Он говорит:  
\- Не так сильно.  
Он делает то, чего делать не должен: он протягивает руку дальше и, наслаждаясь изменившимся ритмом, гладит Ушиджиму по напряженному бедру. Обхватывает пальцами его член, сдвигает кожу, обнажая головку. Ушиджиму сжимает и подбрасывает, он вскидывает на Ойкаву беспомощный взгляд. Кривит покрасневшие губы и подается вперед, наклоняется, сгибаясь над ним так низко, что почти укладывается сверху.  
И кончает - выплескивается Ойкаве на пальцы, поджавшийся живот, несколько капель попадает на грудь.  
Ойкава оглушен и почти ничего не слышит, но интуитивно догадывается, что грохот срывающихся в пропасть камней - это биение его сердца. Что свист в ушах - всего лишь шорох мнущейся простыни. Что долгий странный звук - это его собственное имя, произносимое шепотом пересохшими губами.  
Ушиджима опускает голову и рассматривает его член. Потом сползает вниз и после недолгого сомнения берет в рот - неглубоко, но Ойкаве хватает.  
Он кончает молча, стиснув до боли губы и прогибаясь в пояснице. Под пальцами - теплая ткань простыни, освободившимся бедрам холодно. Ушиджима подтягивается выше и утыкается холодным носом в волосы у него на виске. Ойкава слышит его хриплое дыхание.  
Они не целуются, но Ойкава думает, что все еще впереди.


	2. Молчание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Асахи/Нишиноя

— Ну и жарища! — тяжело выдыхает Нишиноя, стягивая с себя футболку. — Сдохнуть можно.  
На нем остаются подвернутые до колен школьные брюки и кеды. Асахи нависает над ним скалой и ежится под пристальным взглядом. Вид у него утомленный.  
— А тебе что, совсем не жарко? — фыркает Нишиноя, тыча его пальцем чуть ниже груди. — Ни капли? Ты посмотри, даже не вспотел. Может, ты не человек?  
— Надень обратно, — улыбается Асахи, набрасывая на его плечи только что снятую футболку. Ткань неаккуратно смялась, выглядит так, будто ее успели пожевать. — Нечего голышом разгуливать.  
— Отстань, — Нишиноя мотает головой, растрепанная челка падает на один глаз. Смотрит из-под нее пытливо: — Ты что сегодня такой заботливый?  
— Ничего, — Асахи протягивает руку и ерошит Нишиное волосы, заставляет согнуться почти вполовину. — Мне идти надо. А ты оденься.  
Он улыбается и отступает на несколько шагов, смотрит, будто хочет что-то добавить, но в итоге машет рукой и медленно уходит. Широкая спина сутулится, руки прячутся в карманы брюк.  
— Странный ты какой-то, — бормочет Нишиноя, глядя ему вслед.  
Асахи исчезает за дверью учительской. Наверняка пошел анкету заполнять, его учитель недавно отругал за то, что соревнования мешают учиться.  
Что бы они понимали. Нишиноя стягивает футболку с плеч и заталкивает ее в сумку.  
Жуткая жара, найти бы местечко потемнее...

— Асахи-и! — радостно горланит Нишиноя. — Асахи, стой, кому говорят!  
Асахи вздрагивает и слегка пригибается, будто пытается стать меньше и незаметнее. Толпа огибает его опасливо — несмотря на то, что Асахи в жизни никого не обидел, его все почему-то считают опасным типом.  
Нишиноя широко улыбается, подходя.  
— Я тебя терпеть не могу, — говорит он довольно. Когда Асахи меняется в лице, Нишиноя не выдерживает: — Заучился совсем, я тебя неделю уже не вижу!  
— Экзамены, — бледно улыбается Асахи, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь. — Сам понимаешь.  
Нишиноя кивает, приноравливаясь к его широкому шагу.  
— Ну да, — уныло тянет он. — Уже решил, куда пойдешь после школы?  
— Да нет. Все еще думаю. Ты знаешь, я сейчас вспомнил... мне надо забежать кое-куда. Иди без меня.  
Асахи выглядит так, будто ему вот-вот станет плохо: лицо ярко-красное, а глаза — как у побитой собаки. Глаза у него такие весь последний месяц, и Нишиное это ни капли не нравится.  
— Ну иди, — подозрительно разрешает он. — Только я тебя тут дождусь, ты приходи, ладно?  
Асахи мотает головой и срывается на бег.  
Нишиноя остается стоять посреди коридора. Он чувствует себя одиноким.

— Ну и наглый же ты, — бормочет Нишиноя. — Я тебе что, обязан все на дом таскать?  
Домовладелица выглядывает из-за двери, но, увидев, кто пришел, сразу же меняет гнев на милость.  
— Можно я пройду? — улыбается Нишиноя, размахивая аттестатом Асахи. — Я быстро, только отдам и все.  
Женщина кивает, и Нишиноя, топая, поднимается вверх по лестнице.  
— Нахал, — громко говорит он по пути. — Даже на церемонию не явился, а кто, по-твоему, твой лучший друг? Кто принесет тебе твою жалкую бумажку об окончании старшей школы?  
Он толкает дверь и застывает, не в силах соотнести то, что ожидал увидеть, с реальностью.  
Его встречают голые стены и пол, и окно, в которое видно весь их маленький город. Нишиноя сглатывает и на подламывающихся ногах проходит внутрь, не веря своим глазам.  
— Как же это, — говорит он тихо. — Асахи...  
Ему хочется выскочить отсюда и бежать так далеко, как только можно. Ему хочется найти идиота Асахи и хорошенько его побить. Ему хочется спросить: почему он молчал о переезде? Почему не сказал?  
Но вместо этого Нишиноя может только зажмуриться и закусить губу, чувствуя, как по щеке, обжигая холодом, скатывается первая на сегодня слеза.


	3. Молния

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дайчи/Куроо

Шум дождя изредка прерывался раскатистым громом, окна ловили ослепительные проблески молний.   
Куроо вышел из ванной в одном полотенце — и то было на голове.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он, невозмутимо растирая сырые волосы. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
— Прикрылся бы хоть, — отозвался Дайчи, отводя взгляд.  
Кто-то сыпанул в кровь жгучего перца — тело горело огнем, сердце билось незнакомо и быстро. В горле пересохло.  
Куроо мягко фыркнул.  
— Кого мне стесняться? — поинтересовался он.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я...   
Дайчи не договорил. Всегда было проще — сообщениями в телефон, не видя лица, не ловя внимательный взгляд, не ощущая прокатывающийся по голой коже голос.   
"Я тебя хочу" висело между ними порядка двух месяцев, с тех самых пор, как они умудрились начать общаться. С тех пор, как Дайчи понял, что все пропало.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Куроо.  
Дайчи ненавидел его за то, что он никогда не пытался сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Ни сказанных в приступе откровенности слов, ни последующего за этим "ох, черт, забудь-забудь-забудь", ни последующей попытки сохранить лицо.  
Куроо был очень неудобным собеседником, Дайчи сразу это понял.  
И тем не менее...  
— Если тебе станет легче, — помолчав, сказал Куроо, оборачивая полотенце вокруг бедер.  
Дайчи кивнул, а потом по коже прокатился раскат грома, вспыхнула молния — и они почему-то уже целовались.  
А полотенце свалилось на пол само.


	4. Повод для всего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мизогучи/Куними

Мизогучи заметил его издалека.   
Куними был почти таким же, как в старшей школе: длинным, худым, только волосы чуть отросли и касались плеч. Казалось, он стал еще выше, а лицо утратило детскую округлость. Заострились скулы, тверже стал подбородок, а взгляд... Темный, острый, затуманенный весельем и алкоголем.   
Он улыбался, стоя в компании незнакомых Мизогучи парней, бармен наклонялся через стойку, что-то кричал, пытаясь пересилить грохочущую музыку. Наверное, тоже друг или знакомый, раз участвовал в общем разговоре.   
Компания то и дело взрывалась хохотом.   
Музыка эхом отдавалась в ушах, отражалась от стен, билась в одном ритме с сердцем.   
«А ты почти не изменился», — сказал бы Мизогучи, если бы оказался рядом с ними.  
Рядом с ним.   
Наверное, зря он обратил на Куними внимание: и сейчас, и тогда, еще в школе. Тогда казалось, что это просто наваждение, ну не мог же он и в самом деле увлечься нескладным подростком. Эта мысль постоянно зудела на краю сознания, не давала покоя. Мизогучи злился, и как результат — срывал свое раздражение на всей команде.  
Куними, конечно же, доставалось сильнее всех.  
Он его ненавидел, наверное. Иногда Мизогучи казалось, что он замечает выражение тщательно сдерживаемой ненависти на обычно безразличном, спокойном лице. И гонял его еще больше: не ленись, давай, шустрее, как можно быть таким тормозом, давай, давай, давай!..  
Когда третьегодка Куними Акира покинул Аобаджосай, растворившись, как речной туман, Мизогучи вздохнул с облегчением. Ирихата только удивлялся: надо же, ты теперь стал таким спокойным, вот бы так было всегда.   
Мизогучи с досадой отмахивался. Ему казалось, что в сердце засела заноза, но со временем все стало хорошо.  
Тогда это казалось наваждением, миражом, призрачным огнем... а теперь — глупостью и потраченным зря временем.   
Только заноза в сердце снова дала о себе знать.  
— Вот так встреча, — с удивлением сказали рядом. — Здравствуйте. Не ожидал встретить вас в таком месте.  
Мизогучи вздрогнул от неожиданности, чуть не опрокинул широкий стакан с виски на брюки. Обернулся и замер: Куними стоял рядом, наклонив голову и глядя с темным любопытством в непроницаемых глазах. Отросшие волосы прилипли к блестящей от выступившего пота шее.   
Внезапно стало очень жарко.  
— С каких это пор малышне можно пить алкоголь? — язвительно поинтересовался Мизогучи, кивая на высокий бокал в его руках. Из бокала с ядовито-голубым содержимым кокетливо выглядывала затейливо изгибающаяся соломинка.  
Куними с серьезным лицом пригубил коктейль и отозвался:  
— Вообще-то я уже не ваш студент. И вполне совершеннолетний.  
— И то верно, — согласился Мизогучи.   
Настроение стало еще хуже. Если у судьбы были планы отравить ему жизнь, заставить сто раз пожалеть об упущенных возможностях и попросту загрустить, то у нее бесспорно получилось это сделать.  
— Зачем подошел? — спросил он. — Тебя там друзья ждут.  
— Без меня обойдутся, — Куними пожал узкими плечами и сел рядом. — Я поговорить хотел. Не возражаете?  
Мизогучи качнул головой и одним глотком допил виски. Гортань обожгло, по внутренностям прокатилась волна жара. Он вдруг почувствовал себя неуместно здесь: среди извивающейся под электронную музыку молодежи, среди грохота, шума и веселья.   
— Мне уже пора. Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Куними посмотрел на него исподлобья, тревожно и решительно одновременно. Потом поднялся и вместе с ним пошел к выходу, не отставая ни на шаг.  
На улице было пустынно и душно. Летняя ночь дышала жаром раскалившегося за день асфальта. Ветер шуршал листьями каштана, вдали раздался взрыв хохота.   
Мизогучи щелкнул зажигалкой и попытался прикурить, не глядя на Куними.  
— Можно? — поинтересовался тот, наклоняясь с зажатой между губами сигаретой почти к самому его лицу.  
Оранжевый огонек встрепенулся и погас.   
— Вообще-то я не курю, — словно оправдываясь, сказал Куними.  
Он держал сигарету между указательным и средним пальцами и задумчиво смотрел, как растет столбик пепла.   
— Ну и молодец, — угрюмо похвалил Мизогучи, отводя взгляд от его пальцев. В сумерках блеснула серебром полоска кольца. — О чем поговорить хотел?  
— Не знаю, — отозвался тот после небольшой паузы. — Просто повод искал.   
— Повод для чего?  
Мизогучи повернул в его сторону голову и замер, когда Куними взял его за руку и затянулся от его сигареты, а потом ласково потерся носом о запястье.   
— Наверное, для этого, — сказал он, отпустив.  
Мизогучи отвел взгляд и посмотрел вверх, на невидимые звезды.  
Горло перехватило до боли.  
Он так ничего и не ответил.


	5. После дождя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бокуто, Акааши

Мокрый асфальт ловит отблески горящих фар, шорох дождя смешивается с шумом проезжающих автомобилей. Бокуто шагает рядом, задрав голову к небу, и его лицо, светлое, с изогнутыми темными ресницами и расслабленными яркими губами, выглядит задумчивым и непривычно закрытым.  
Акааши обходит разлившуюся океаном лужу, поправляет сползший на одно плечо рюкзак и терпеливо молчит, не желая портить момент.  
Бокуто редко бывает таким - тихим и спокойным, но Акааши нравится. В такие моменты, если окликнуть его, Бокуто смотрит непонимающе и тревожно, взгляд затянут мечтательной дымкой, словно его выдернули из самого прекрасного в мире сна.  
\- Берегись!.. - кричит кто-то позади, и Акааши едва успевает отпрыгнуть - мимо, гремя и звеня, на чудовищной скорости проносится велосипедист.   
Акааши спиной наталкивается на Бокуто, грязная вода брызгами стекает с рук.  
\- Эй! - хрипло выкрикивает Бокуто вслед обидчику.  
Магия рассеивается: Бокуто хмурится и шмыгает носом, и бурчит:  
\- Чуть не зашиб. Ты как, Акааши?  
Акааши отстраняется и уныло смотрит на сырую и грязную одежду. Бокуто вдруг улыбается - почти как тогда, в задумчивости, и его взгляд становится очень спокойным и нежным.  
\- До моего дома недалеко, - говорит он негромко. - Пойдем? С меня чай и полотенце.


End file.
